Better to Reign in Hell
by Reclusiarch Mikelus
Summary: Raven is sent to Hell because of a suicide, and makes a deal to come back and see her friends. But Raven forgot to read the fine print of her deal. Rating will change. No romance yet.


Note: The rating will change and this is also a Spawn crossover. (Don't worry you only need to be familiar with Teen Titans, as I'll strive to explain anything Spawn-related.)

_**Chapter One: A Silence, Shattered by Broken Hearts**_

Raven's heart had turned cold on that fateful day. The hatred she felt was not directed at the right person, though she knew it wasn't his fault. Cyborg had only been the messenger of the break-up, but she couldn't help but feel anger and hatred towards him. But she had made up her mind.

The world just wasn't worth it to her anymore. It was time to leave the world behind and ascend. A tear dropped from her cheek and fell on the picture of her and her ex. Her only true love. She made the picture explode in her anger and tied the rope even faster. When she was done, she fastened the other end around her neck. She was about to hang herself from self-made gallows in the main room.

And she had chosen the, perhaps, worst moment to end it. When all the Titans had come back from a day at the park, she stopped levitating and fell until the rope held no more slack. Then her neck was snapped, and life left her body. All the Titans gasped and the room was so silent it was suffocating.

As if to make things worse, the collector of the dead, harvester of souls, the Grim Reaper, had shown up. He was clad in robes of extreme blackness, so much so that the lights all dimmed down to a very low setting. But his face was not a human skull. Indeed it was a goat's skull, with fangs hanging down, and horns curled out from under his hood. He held an enormous scythe, which he used to stab into Raven's body, and rip out her soul.

As she was floating there, the Titans were still looking on in horror and shock. She looked down at the Titans and at her body with shock.

"W-where am I?"

"You are still in the Teen Titans Tower. And you are dead." The Reaper had replied with a voice that was deep, booming, everywhere and nowhere at once.

"So… what happens now?" She had asked timidly.

"You will be judged. And sent to either Heaven or Hell." The Reaper then grasped her and they were both not seen again.

_**Somewhere in the depths of Hell…**_

"It seems that "they" do not look kindly on suicide. Your home is the Eighth Level of Hell, also the Malebolge. Welcome to Hell." The Reaper said, and was gone.

Raven stepped forward, and had her foot burned. She closed her eyes and continued walking forward until she came to the colossal figure sitting on a throne of gore.

"Welcome my child." It spoke. "I am Malebolgia, your new master for all of eternity."

"W-Why am I here?" She asked, scared.

"Because you thought only of yourself and your life. But you wish to see your friends, do you not?" He asked.

"I'd give anything to see them again!" She confirmed with authority.

"Hahahahahahaha… then I have a wonderful deal for you. Your soul and you will be able to see your friends again, and live for much longer than normal."

"I…" Raven paused, as Malebolgia leaned forward. "… accept."

"Hahaha! Excellent my child!" Malebolgia put his hand around Raven, and she blacked out…

**_Back on Earth_**

…and I woke up in an alleyway. (Raven's P.O.V.)

I shook my head and looked down. I gasped, as I realized I was in a Hellspawn suit. I knew all about the Ten Levels of Hell, but never thought I'd ever see them. I knew Hellspawns existed, but never thought I'd become one. Why'd I make that deal?

I picked myself up and rose, my cape writhing without conscious control, and a hobo looked at me, surprised, from his obvious rape. The girl he was raping screamed very hoarsely, rousing anger inside of my heart. The hobo sneered at me, obviously taking me for another helpless victim. But before I could chant my powers, chains shot out of the belt and proceeded to strangle the hobo.

"Thank… you…" the girl managed to say before passing out. I remembered coming back for a reason. But not the specific reason itself. For some reason I felt drawn to an enormous T-shaped tower in the middle of the bay. Rather than take a ferry, I decided to try and see if I could teleport. It worked, but the process itself was extremely painful. It felt as though my atoms were being ripped apart and then reassembled. I collapsed in a heap on the ground

And somewhere in the great Rat City, another Hellspawn opens his eyes to a bleak dawn, and a surge of Hell powers. And he makes himself a promise that Malebolgia won't get him with another Hellspawn.

On cue, with demonic precision, my mind explodes with the memory of what happened. Why I made the deal, and why I am what I am now. But I figured my friends would still recognize me with enough prodding. As I walked in the main room of the Tower, it exploded in conflict.

"Raven's death was suicide because of her boyfriend, not me Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled. He looked different somehow… older.

"If you hadn't told her what he said, she'd still be alive today!" Beast Boy yelled back.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, calm down. I am alive again." I said. The impact these words had could not have been any more dramatic. The Titans I had once known were now older. But by the looks on their faces, they had not expected me to come back. I have to say, it was probably the chains, spikes, and cape. My appearance was not the most welcoming.

"Raven…? It can't be. You died five years ago. Your grave is outside." Robin said with incredulity. "You can't be alive. It's impossible."

"Perhaps it is her." Starfire stated, "Perhaps she has been brought back. But if she has, it doesn't appear as if Heaven sent her."

"Heaven didn't. Neither did Hell. I was sent to Hell, but Malebolgia let me come back to see you. And I am alive, Robin, it is possible, so get used to it."

_**End**_


End file.
